


Siblings in-love

by RipplingSnow



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Forbidden Love, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplingSnow/pseuds/RipplingSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena and Raven are siblings, much to the lack of knowledge by everyone in the Elgang. Rena is in love with her big brother but cant seem to find any time to tell him. Meanwhile Aisha wants to date Raven to get back at Rena for ruining her chance with Chung. But that wasn't Rena fault, it was in fact Elsword's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my new fanfic, I hope you enjoy this. As some people know already, I am a big fan of Rena x Raven but also of Elsword x Aisha. I will help to spread the word of Rena and Raven shipping and of Elsword too. Now this is going to be a series I think, I don't know at this time but I will address this in the future.  
> Oh I almost forgot, Rena is a lolicon in this while Aisha has big boobs. Hehehe~ I'm gonna have some fun with this.

I awoke to Elsword's frantic screaming and endless running down the stairs. I groaned, shuffling through the blankets until a knock at my door woke me back up. I grumpily jumped off the bed then walked to my door. At my door stood Chung, Eve's boyfriend, with a bow of flowers. I asked, "Oh Chung, you didn't have to. My birthday isn't until a few more weeks. But why did you get me these?" Chung replied, "This is from my trip back from Hamel, I mentioned to my father that you liked flowers so I got them for you. Eve didn't want hers so she also gave me her portion to me also." I nodded then gladly accepted the flowers, grabbing a small vase and placed them gently in there. "Breakfast is ready, then we're gonna get you a farewell present, from the gift shop!" He grabbed my hand, then rushed me down the steps. Everyone was already eating when I arrived down the steps. "Oh Rena, you're up early. You're usually up an hour after this." Eve stated, petting Moby. Moby purred like a cat and that made me sweat drop.

My big brother, Raven, put a plate in front of me when I went to sit down. I said, "Thanks." then started to chow down. The bacon was really really good, I could feel the flavors roll down my mouth. After I finished, I put my plate away into the sink. "Alright time to get a show on the road, first up getting double scope ice cream!" Elesis exclaimed, fisting her hand in the air. Raven had just started to grab his suitcase when I bumped into him by accident. I apologized then turned around only to bump into Aisha.

"Hey, watch where YOU'RE going!" She growled, tossing me to the side and out of the way. She was pissed beyond compare at me, I ruined her date a couple of weeks ago before Chung asked Eve out. Elsword was arguing with Aisha yet again, making me get up from my spot and stride over there. I wacked both of them, with my bow and told them to chill out. Aisha stormed out the door and into the street. "Don't worry about her, she just needs to cool down. Oh crap, we almost forgot to pack our bags!" Elesis exclaimed, dragging me up the steps.

Since we did spend the night over at Chung's and Eve's house, we have to pack up our sleeping bags. I grabbed my things, then headed back down stairs. 'Come to think of it, this will be the last time everyone sees each other. Everyone got adopted to different families, except for Chung of course. The thing is...I don't want to leave my big brother alone!' I thought, closing the door behind me after everyone had left out.

During the rest of the day, we ate ice cream, played music, and played games. At last, it was time to go, everyone left one by one to new destinations and new adventures. Our middle school life is over now but I know someday soon we will meet again. Finally, the only people left was me and my brother, we sat at the opposite ends of the bench. When the car pulled up for me to go, I silently reached for my bag.

The bag or suitcase was very light, almost making me cry. Tears started to roll down my face when I had started to put my bag in the trunk. Raven, who I hadn't noticed get up from out of his seat, suddenly appeared in front of me wiping my tears. "Don't cry, smile. You look more pretty that way other than crying. Whenever you cry, it makes me want to beat up anyone that caused you pain. That's because even id you forget me, you're still my precious little sister." He cried, hugging me with all his might. 

We stood there for a couple of minutes until my new step father called me into the car. Before I went to open my door, I turned around and kissed my brother. I wanted at least one memory before I went, I had decided earlier. I climbed into the car, leaving a dumbfounded brother outside the door. The car drove away as I looked back out the door Raven's body got smaller and smaller until it was only a grain of rice. I turned back into my seatand put on my seat belt. Apparently, I'm suppose to have a sister and a step mother, who both I have yet to meet. I can't wait! I looked out at the bright road ahead and smiled, this was gonna be a good family to me.


	2. Meeting Lu

_Tools don't have emotions, fallen angels dont have emotions. I am a fallen angel, never to show emotion... -Rena, 15_

My clock sounded off the worst memory in history, time for my new school. I shot out of bed and quickly turned off the alarm. I walked out of my bedroom and into my bathroom. I hoped that I didn't wake up any of the monsters in the other rooms. I turned on the water and started washing my hair, it was full of mud and dirt. The dirt came out easily, I was thankful for that but it was pointless. My family would just force me to do even more dirty work. I wiped the extra water off my face then stepped out of shower.

My pearl white hair was dripping with water. I took a minute to stare at myself in the mirror, sighing. My milky blue eyes looked back at me, with such dullness. Well its true that I haven't had any fun in a couple of weeks. I clutched my necklace and prayed that my brother wasn't suffering the same thing I am. It was the only thing they let me keep when I left, which I am really grateful for, even if they hate me. I pushed my hair back into the ponytail then carefully tiptoed out of the bathroom.

I successfully didn't wake any of them up. I started getting dressed into my school uniform and grabbed my bag. My bag carried the usual stuff, a binder, pencils, my lunch, my gym clothes, my 2nd job clothes, and a two optional weapon that can transform into a bow or gun and a sword or scythe. By the end of the week, I have to pick my two weapons.

I sighed at the thought of picking weapons but, it really didn't matter as long as I made sure that I was passing classes. I quietly walked out of my room and down the old staircase of wooden steps. Once safely down, I started cooking breakfast, its always me that has to cook every single day.  I gathered up the pans for eggs and bacon then started to cook. 

Of course, I burnt my hand yet again so I  put it under cold water and let it soak. I hurried to turn off the fire, after that I ran to the medicine cabinet and grab the bandages. I carefully wrapped my hand then finished cooking the food. A yawn came from the top of the step, indicating that someone else was up. It was one of my step sisters,  the oldest, Seris Victoria. She walked up to the table and sat down. 'Good, she's not saying anything mean.' I thought, delivering her plate in front of her. She smirked then said, "Make sure you clean the kitchen fully,  no slacking off. Oh and clean up this mess."

She reached for the plate then dumped it all on my head. I felt the sick syrup from the pancakes drip down my head. She laughed out loud then grabbed her things and walked to school. "I'm gonna be late yet again and to a new school this time." I mumbled under my breath. I started cleaning up the counters in the kitchen and wadhing the dishes. I grabbed my bag then walked back upstairs, i decided that I was going to call my neighbor and see if they could give me a ride. After 5 minutes of persuading, they finally  agreed to taking me to school.

They said they'll come get me around 7'oclock which gave me only 12 minutes. I rushed back into my bathroom and washed my hair again. This time, I made side I got all the grim off me. A honk sounded outside and I ran down the stepped and out the door. The car ride wasn't that exciting, but it felt good to be free from that house even for a few houses. My step sisters, Seris and Karis, are even worse from home. But now, I only have Seris to worry about,  Karis has gone to join the army and is leaving tommorrow. The school came infront of my view, and least just say I was shocked. 

The school was massive, kids were flying in and out using magic that they were taught. That's right, I attend a magic school for the gifted in magical arts. The reason for a fallen angel to even attend this school is to impress or improve on their skills.  I'm here because I want to improve my skills in order to impress my brother, in sword skills. The car pulled up to the curve, i grabbed my things and hopped out the car. I thanked my neighbors and headed into school. I grabbed a late slip which took me a couple of minutes too. As I was grabbing it the intendant giggled then told me I wasn't late, school starts at 8 o'clock. After that, i headed to get my schedule from the consular upstairs. I made my way to the second floor only to see massive crowds of people trying to get thier classes too. I squeezed in with my small body and managed to get it from the crowd.

"Rena, is that you?" A voice said behind me. I turned around the face the demon lord herself, Lu. Lu looks completely the same except for the height, she was almost as tall as me. She has an awesome figure to begin with, still haven't grown in the chest area with me yet. I nodded giving her a blank emotion or blank face, she looked dumbstruck for a sec before I busted out laughing. She giggled too, then we both smiled at each other. "Let me see your schedule. " She said, getting hers out too. We compared classes and found we were in the same gym and one of our magic classes together, something Magical Transformation, it read. 

Lu handed me back my schedule and we walked our seperate ways. "Rena catch!" I heard Lu yell before something landed in my hands. It was a bracelet with a phone number, I yelled back, "Thanks." before bolting for my sword class. I made it in time before the bell rang, I tripped and fell at the door though. "Here." A girl's hand shot out infront of me. I gladly took it and boosted myself up. "You alright?" She asked, staring at me with a worried look. "I'm fine." I replied, wiping off the dust from my clothes. We walked to our seats then waited for our teacher. 

Our teacher, Mr. William, popped in and asked for eveeyone to take their seats. "Welcome to sword class everyone, I am your teacher Seth William but you guys can me Seth. In this class, we will be training you for knight school so you can lead your own group against the greastest threat known to mankind, the demon army." Seth smiled then winked. Some of the girls behind us swooned, I just scoffed then looked at the girl beside me. Meanwhile, Seth was taking attendance when he noticed three of his student absent. "I'll just mark them tarty." He mumbled. 

The girl had the oddest color of shinny yellow hair I had ever seen. Her hiarstlye was pretty simple, two pigtails with a panda bear hairpin as an acessory. Her eyes were like cat eyes with the silt in the middle and surprisingly her eyes were pink, like a sakura tree. She had a sword, the color of it was black which meant, the color of death. "So Ive been wondering, why does your hair resemble that of snow? It has like actual snowflake prints in it." She asked, pointing at my hair. "Ah, it just happens around when winter starts." I replied, taking down the notes that were on the board. "But its not winter yet..." She mumbled. I turned towards her yet again vut this time I asked for her name. Her name is Nua Tamyia, a devil sword magic user. I told her my name then we talked all class before our 2nd class.

When the bell rang, I hurried to my next class which was gym. In gym, we would take practice battles or faction battles against each other. There can be only up to 8 factions at each school at the time. Good thing I already made a faction, its called the Elgang. Naturally, its for my group of freinds that went our separate ways 4 years ago. People can still join but they have to be invited besides, they go with the more popular first before any other faction. I smiled at the thought of meeting everyone again, hoping that they attend this school. 


	3. Meeting Ara + Aisha

_Sometimes people need to forgive a person even if they didn't cause the action... - Ara, 17_

_It hurts not knowing the furture, my future is dim, I'm a fallen angel... - Rena 15_

  _I will never forgive what she did to me that day. That stupid fallen angel, I should have never be friended her. - Aisha, 16_

In gym class, I walked Iinto the locker room to get changed. I looked around the big room, admiring the space. The locker room consist of lockers, showers with cute little rubber ducks, and towels. Of course,  I had come ill-prepared and brought only my water bottle but not my own towel. I sighed then put the waterbottle out of my bag. 'Today is not my day.' I groaned, causing people to look at me. I grabbed my things then went into the shower to change. I was in the middle of changing when my curtain was drawn back and I came face to face with Aisha.

"Look here, Ms. too good for everyone, dont get in my way to find a boyfriend. " She glared at me before storming off, her sneakers making lots of noise.  I groaned then thought, 'Elsword, you really need to get her and soon. Come on where's that spirit when we were in the Elgang together? I should have been heard of you two hooking up by now.' I finished dressing then proceeded to put the remaining things into my locker. I walked out into the interior of the gym, where the courts and battle mats are located.

 Our teacher,  Mr. Banthus, came into our group and greeted us just like Seth did. "So before we start, I want you guys to show me your powers by battling each other." He stated, smirking. "First up, Jin vs Rena, take your positions." He said, clapping his hands. I took my time and went to the mat. "Hmmm doesn't seem much of a challenge,  can I have another person?" Jin asked, laughing about the fact he has to fight a girl. "No can do sport. Just fight, oh and please take it easy on him." He winked at me and I waved back. I got into my ready stance and walked for Mr.Banthus to blow the dakn wistle. It felt like forever,  but then he blew into it. 

Jin summoned his two knifes in his hands then started to run at me. I just stayed there, staring at him, watching his movements and such. "Fire kick!" He yelled,  setting his foot on fire and jumping into the air. I waited until he was directly above me when I moved to the side clumsily and kicked him in his stomach, making him gasp out. During hus bewilderment, I summoned my basic sword from my bag and stabbed the floor with it. Ice spears erupted from the ground, and incased Jin in a small ice sphere. I cracked it with my sword after Jin's annoying whining from the sphere. He fell onto the floor, freezing, his lips cracked, spilt and blue. He was pratically about to catch hypothermia and was shivering.  I touched him and took the cold from him and let it enter my body. "Ice Witch! Get away from me!" He screamed, running out the door. "Class is dismissed early today, make sure you goeat." Banthus said, after calling the main office. 

I gathered up my clothes then left the room. I heard mumbling all around me, "This is why fallen angels shouldn't be at school in the first place. Look at her, she thinks she's all that because she beat Jin, what a joke. She's not really that tough, I think she's just a stupid bitch that doesn't belong at this school." I hurried past all my classmates and went to eat my lunch in private,  at the sakura trees behind the lunch room. It felt almost natural that the sakura trees gave me warmth from all the jerks and wanna be thugs in the school. I decieded to stay here and skip my last class of the day, just to play it safe.

I feel asleep but was arosed by Lu, who had my class work in a bag. Lu said with concern, " I heard from Ara what happened in the gym, you ok?" I responded, "Ugh, I can't really control my powers ya know. I could have ended up killing him by accident, wait did you just say Ara told you?!" I rambled on but sropped on that sentence. A tail popped up from the tree, no wait several of them popped up from the tree. A slender body came into view and I exclaimed in happiness, hugging her. Ara looked the same also but she had shorter hair and a thin white line of hair trail down the dront part of her hair.  

We talked for a bit learning that Add was overseas on a mission and wont be back until next week. Ara and Add are now officially dating and its been two years since they have started. I also learned that Lu failed to mention is that Ciel and Lu are secretly engaged. "Hey guys, I wish I could hang out more but I have to go now." I bowed and apoligized before running to the bus station for my bus back to the prison.


	4. New house mate

After I had made it to the driveway, there was a couple of boxes and furniture on the steps. Movers were going in and out of the house, picking up the furniture and setting it upstairs. Seris was reading a news paper when I walked through the door way. "My boyfriend is moving in with us. You are going to be moved to the last room upstairs." That was all she said, before resuming to her reading. "On and fallen angel? Make sure you don't even let my boyfriend know you're here, that'll be a problem." She said, behind the newspaper. I sighed then walked upstairs, to my new room. All my stuff was there but I was missing a few things. My computer, my picture book of all my friends, and my letters. My letters, I didn't really care about, it was my picture book that I really care about. It held all my memories of my former parents and of my childhood. I stormed out of my room not looking where I was going. I slammed into a person and fell onto the floor. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized, bowing in the process. The white haired, brown eyed person laughed then said, "Its ok, names Alex by the way. I just moved in here to be with my girlfriend, Seris. Are you her sister, Karis?" I nodded then said, "No, my name is Rena. I'm her other sister." I had a tough time choking out that last sentence.

I don't feel like I'm her sister not one bit. She always takes things out of my room and doesn't bring it back. Or maybe while I'm in the shower she pulls me out and makes me wait while she's in the bathroom. I cant seem to stand her, she's so obnoxious and rude, its a wonder how my step mom and dad puts up with her. Alex smiled, a genuine one, and lifted me off the ground and processed to dust off my skirt. "It was nice meeting you, girl of snow." He walked back into my former room then closed the door. 'Is it me or is he hot?!' I thought, holding my beating chest. I walked, lost in thought, down stairs and towards my "parents" room. I unknowingly walked in and started looking for my computer. I found it in front of their bed, it had a big bow ribbon on top of it and a tag that read, _To Aisha_. 'The hell?! Why are they giving my stuff to one of my friends?' I thought, ripping off the ribbon and leaving a mess in their room. "What are you doing to my best friend's present?!" Seris grabbed my hand from tearing off the rest of the tag. "B-Best friend?" I shuddered, not believing what I was hearing. 'We used to be best friends....' I quietly thought, almost starting to cry. "No one would ever like you, you stupid fallen angel! And those so called friends of yours, don't care about you, if they really did then they would have gotten you out of MY PARENTS house by now!" She laughed hysterically.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell mom and dad that you were in here without permission, I'll bet they'll like that." She smirked before slamming the door behind her, locking it. My eyes were still wide at the fact that she would go even to this length to throw me out. "Does she want to kill me?" I whispered, curling up into a ball. The last time they punished me was when I had first arrived, I had sat at the table with them. They had called me their pet, and I wasn't allowed to sit at the table with them. When I had refused to move, they had punched and kicked me until they were sure I was unconscious. I don't want to think about it but if you want just look into my memories:

_I had just gotted out of the small car that took me away from everyone that I loved. 'My brother looked so mad I was leaving, did I do something wrong?' I thought, clutching my little teddy bear that my dying mother had left for me. "Welcome to our home." My big sister, Seris had said, hugging me to death. She smiled, but then started to frown as she noticed my wings. "Is this a decoration? Its pretty, but you have to take them off now."  Seris warned, starting to dig her finger nails into me. I yelped, backing into my new papa for support. I ran and hid behind his leg, for protection. "I forgot to mention, she's a fallen angel. The boy was already adopted when I got there so I got you a little pet." He said, turning around, pushing me towards my sister. My other sister, Karis, was eating a lollipop when she spotted me, a smirk appeared on her lips. "Welcome to the family, my little pet." Her red hair flickering around like a flame on a campfire._

_Mom had walked into the room with food, when she had completely ignored me. "Honey, I thought I told you I wanted that boy not his pet." She laughed, placing the food onto the corner. "My brother is not your toy to play with!" I shouted at her. Her eyes turned a dark red before coming over and slapping the air out of me. My head hit the wall as she slapped me yet again, my eyes were spinning around the room from the impact. She clasped her hands around my neck as she said in a demonic voice, "I wasn't going to treat your filthy brother like a pet, only you. You are a worthless child, no wonder no one liked you. You bring misfortune onto anyone that ever adopts you!" She slammed me back into the wall then walked back into the kitchen. The red marks that she left were still hot, tears were flowing from my eyes. "Mom I think you broke her." Karis said, bringing over some water. She handed it to me and I drank it eagerly, the cool water flowing down my throat and into my stomach._

_After I calmed down, they led me up the stairs and into my new room. My room was small but very spacious to me. I walked around the room then climbed up on the bed. I felt very sleepy so I took a small nap, which lasted about a couple of hours. A knock was which woke me up, it sounded like it was coming from out side my room. I groggily got up and started to walk to my door, pounding started instead of knocking. I turned the knob and was face to face with my papa. He grabbed my hand, then took me down stairs. I had almost slipped but regained my sense of balance. He let go of my hand, and I walked to the table and sat down._

_Karis and Seris soon piled into the room, completely ignoring my presents or even the fact I was there. "What are you doing? I didn't give you permission to sit at the table with us!" My new mother yelled in surprise as she walked into the door. In a flash, she had grabbed me by the collar and dragged me outside to the backyard. She then began to repeatedly punch and kick me saying,"I wish your kind would already die! Ugh, you are the most sickening race I have ever seen, you put demons to shame." My dad or papa soon joined in the fun of beating me up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my big sisters smirking while video taping me. I looked away from the camera, feeling humiliated and disgusted with my new found family. 'All they wanted was my brother,  not me. No one ever wants me...' I thought as I screamed, trying to get free of thier grasp. They beat me for a few more minutes before tying me up onto the fence behind the house. I was left alone out there for 2 days before they came to check up on me, I will never forget that day._

I watched yet again as the door swung open but yet neither my mom nor dad was standing at the door, it was Karis. Karis frowned and said,"You're lucky mum and dad aren't going to be in town for the next couple of weeks." With that, she left, her heels echoing from the floor of the carpet. I sat there for a good couple of minutes before I cautiously ventured out of the room. I hurried upstairs, past the moving guys and yet another furniture piece from Karis's room. I walked to my new room and face planted onto the bed. I didn't want to go through what happened a couple of years ago, so I just obey what they say and no trouble comes to me.


	5. Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp I have no words for last chapter. I'm so sorry if I went too far, I was pissed that day so I was writing in my dark mind. Well from this point on I will try to keep my dark mind from writing. Also I feel a bit proud of this chapter because soon I think Raven might come in, maybe soon. -hint hint-

_Sometimes you find the person you love with another, that makes you sad..- Rena, 15_

_I want to be loved, but in order to do that I must give away my soul... - Seris, 18_

I woke up the next morning, asleep on my desk. I had stayed up last night working on some assignments that were due today. I yawned then stretched out my back, my feathers rustled while stretching. I got up from my chair and walked up to my mirror, tripping over my pajamas in the process. I quickly collected myself then looked at my mirror. My hair was so messed up, I almost tripped off my hair and fell down the steps. I stopped myself just as I hit the floor with a small thud, not enough to wake someone up but the force still hurt. 'Ow...' I thought, holding my arm as I got up off the floor. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my brush, slowly brushing through my knotted hair. After I got the clumps out of my hair, I went to wash my hair. I walked to shower then pulled the shower curtain back, and walked in. I closed it behind me then started the water. The water came shooting out of the metal shower nob and made me jump because of the cold water. I jumped out of the shower instantly and started shivering and swearing in the process. 'I forgot I can't stand cold water.' I thought, clutching my legs and arms together. I waited for the water to turn to hot before jumping back into the shower.

I let the water soak my body before I grabbed the shampoo named, "Victoria Secret: Flower Power". It's been my favorite ever since Raven had brought it to me for my 12th birthday. I was born June 12, 2100 while my brother and Elsword share the same birthday, January 26, 2097. Raven is 3 years older than me so I think he should be a senior in high school right now. 'I wonder....if he still remembers our promise?' I thought, scrubbing through my hair, trying to get my hair softer. I rinsed out my hair and started to turn off the water, the steam blocked the window. I walked out my shower then grabbed the towel, wrapping it around my waist until it was secure. I grabbed Seris's blow dryer and plugged it in then waited at it got a bit hot. I dried my damp hair until it was nice and soft then I turned off the blow dryer. I then repeatedly brushed my hair again and dried off my body with the towel. 'I still haven't even grown in size yet.' I pouted, eyeing my chest area. I poked them, "Not even a small bud yet." I sighed, turning off the light. I sneaked past Alex's room then into my room, softly shutting the door behind me. I grabbed my uniform then placed it on the bed while I rummage through my dresser for a bra and panties. I choose my favorite pair, light blue with a small brown teddy bear in the back of it. I chose a matching bra then closed my dresser door and processed to walk to my bed.

I slipped my shirt on after I put my bra and panties on, which was a hassle to do in my opinion. "Ugh...Rena did you leave the light on again?" Alex's voice asked politely from the door. "J-Just wait a second." I replied, trying to put on my skirt. The door was suddenly pushed open and there stood Alex and Seris at the door. I stood there dumbfounded for a short period of time before screaming and shutting the door in their face. I covered myself, obviously shaking from my now traumatic scene that just happened. "Did you see the look on her face, it was priceless!" Seris hollered, laughing too hard for her own good. "That wasn't right and you know it. You could have scarred her for life." Alex's disapproval tone echoed from the front of my door. I was surprised that he didn't side with Seris, I was almost happy that he didn't. 'He feels that wasn't right and is starting to protect me!' I thought gleefully.

**3rd Pov**

Rena was just waiting for them to leave, then slowly walked out her room, fully dressed this time. Rena heard the garage door open and the revering of the engine tp Seris's car. It grew fainter and fainter with each passing second. "Ugh, man I really have to work on my sword skills. They left without me like usual, might as well ask in Ara and Eun can pick me up." She said out loud, reaching for the phone. She dialed their number then waited for them to pick up the damn phone. After 3 minutes of waiting, Ara picked up the phone and told Rena she would pick her up in 1 minute. "What?!" Rena practically screamed into the phone. "Ow...I was on my way to pick up you and Lu, so you didn't have to call me." Ara gently screamed back at her. Rena pulled the phone away from her ear and swore like the dam just broke. In the middle of her swearing, Ara had rung the door bell and waited patiently for Rena to came answer the door. Rena put the phone down then walked to the door, unlocking it.

**Rena pov**

Ara stood there with Lu, too impatience to let me speak as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. "Ya know, sometimes I wonder what goes through your small little mind when You scream down my damn ear!" She scorned me. I looked down at the ground and let her take out all her anger. She drove off towards the school yelling so many profanities that Add himself would even be surprised. She cooled down when we were a couple of minutes away from the school, Lu smirked," Ah, Ciel must be so worried that I'm not at school yet. Oh well, I'll let my servant wait for me besides its so funny to see him start whining." I groaned, looking out the window, at the falling snow. 'It really is beautiful to see the snow in winter, It really is rare for snow to fall here in summer no less June.' I thought with a smile. I didn't realize that Lu was looking at me through the side door mirror. Lu stated the obvious saying, "You really don't smile that much anymore. Is something wrong?" I faked a smile and said, "Of course not, I'm just thinking about Elsword and the others." We left it at that, the car was dreadfully silent, I felt bad that I had lied to one of my best friends.

Ara asked, "Rena, so where do you work? I forgot to mention but me and Lu are going to get a job at the library to pay for our apartment that we're gonna get to share with Add and Ciel." "I work at the Café named, "Sweet Tropical Café", I work as one of the maids that serve the tea and snacks. Not very interesting, I might add." I stated, twitting my thumbs. "Sweets?! I love sweets, too bad Ciel won't let me have any." Lu pouted, making me squeal inside. I picked up my bag and started to rummage around until I found my lollipops. I grabbed my grape flavor of a lollipop and gave it to Lu. "Thanks." Lu smiled, she patted me on the head. "Alright guys, we're here. Oh shit, we only have 5 minutes to get to class!" Ara scrambled out of the car, grabbing Lu out of the back seat. "Rena, lock the car!" She said, tossing me the keys while they both made a dash for it.

"God...damn it." I swore under my mouth as they ran into the buildings and out of sight. I pressed the button to lock the door then processed to walk up the steps towards the main building. To my surprise, Alex was there waiting for me with a bag of breakfast. "I heard from your friend, Ara, that you were locking the car so I went to get you some breakfast." Alex tossed me the bag and I bowed to him, grateful for his kindness. "Rena, before you go I want to tell you that I broke up with Seris today. She's too cruel to you,  that is why I'm going to protect you from her for now on." He said, with a determined look on his face.

I blushed, unable to hide ny embarrassment from him. He walked over then cupped my hands together with his. "You don't have to be embarrassed by me. Besides I'm doing this for you." I felt my pulse quicken to his heartful meaning of words, I had tried to reply but no words came out of my dry mouth.


	6. Wow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that Rena's diary would be bold for the plot of it.

I parted my ways from Alex then walked down the hallway. 'Of course, I'm going to be in so much trouble. I just might like Alex, but I cant betray my feelings for Raven. I made him a promise that the next time we met, I would explain why I had kissed him. But...I cant deny my attraction to him, I wonder what about him, makes me jump.' I was so lost in thought that I bumped into a teacher. She looked so scary, her blazing red eyes were burning into my soul, I gulped then turn away for a second. I turned back around and I quickly apologized to her, then rushed around the corner. "Hey! Wait!" I heard shouting behind me, but I didn't stop until I was sure she wasn't following me. I decided I would write down what I felt about Alex in my small diary that I kept with me in my bag. I walked into the girl's bathroom and jumped up onto a seat, began to start writing.

**Alex seems ok, well a bit more ok. At first I had thought that he was going to be mean to me like Seris but he really is nice to me. He even broke up with Seris on behave of me. Me! Can you believe that, a human breaking his relationship over a fallen angel?! I sure didn't at first but it seems like it, I suppose this means that he must like me or something. Seris must have done something really really terrible in order for him to break up with her but maybe he realized what a bitch she is and dumped her because of that. Well its not my business to know but I'm curious. Could he really like me, over some other girls in the world? Ugh being in love with people is hard to do, Raven or Alex? I just cant choose right now, its so frustrating to even think about it.**

**Alex hmmm, theres something mysterious and dangerous about him. He is freindly enough but yet I still get a burning sensation everytime I'm near him. Is this strange or what? I never had a burning sensation when I'm near any other boy.**

**Raven well he is handsome no doubt about it everywhere he goes he has that presence that girls like about him. He has a nasod arm from which when he was twelve he got into a fight with a big monster named, Waldo, I think he said but anyway the monster bit off his arm, so he says. I think he's just lying, I can somehow tell when he's lying like that. Of course, I don't tell him but still its strange when he just leaves in he middle of the night without a word. I wonder if he still does that where ever he is, leaving without a word, making his new parents worry about him. Other then that, he always wears a fur coat and his sword skills are amazing. People have been already starting to call him the Blade Master of Velder or something, its so cool. Other than him, People just nickname me the, Rena Ice Queen of Hamel, which I hate or they say here comes Rena, the fallen angel. Like what the hell?!**

**I'm a grand archer, not an ice queen! Just because I have white hair or light blue eyes, I'm subjected to be the ice queen. Ugh sometimes I wish I could just lash out on people but I cant. It would just provoke them to treat fallen angels even worse, mostly just kick us out of the cities that we live in or kick us out of the schools that we go to. Grand Archers are suppose to be good with the bow, which I am but I want to be a good swordswoman like my brother. I want to one day maybe confess to him but Alex is starting to grow on me, what should I do?!**

I stopped writing and closed the book, dropping my pen down on the floor. I picked up the pen and put in into my bag, zipping it up then carrying it onto my shoulder. I slowly looked out the bathroom stall before walking into the hallway towards my classroom. 'My class is located two classrooms from the bathroom so I should be fine, right?' I thought, clutching my bag. I scurried to the next classroom then from there walked to the front of the door to Seth's classroom.

I walked inside Seth's classroom, noticing no one there. On the board was a stick note saying that Mr. William will be out for the rest of the month and a new substitute teacher will be in charge of us. The note also read that Class wouldn't be held at all for today, I stood there pissed as hell. 'Ok, you want me to rush here and then tell me there isnt any class today?! This is complete bullshit! I swear when I catch that stupid teacher or maybe even that substitute teacher, there be hell to pay!' I punched a wall, causing the books to come flying out of thier shelfs. "Crap.." I groaned, mentally slapping myself with a book. I bent down and started to pile the books into a stack off to the side of me. Nua had popped her small little head into the room as I was putting up the last bit of books that I had knocked over. "You really are clumsy, Ri Ri." She teased, sticking her tongue out of purpose. I stopped putting up the books the stared at her, with a dark glance.

She knows that I hate that name! I threw a book at her and nailed her in the head. The book hit the floor with a small thud and her face was too funny. Where should have been a silk smooth nose was a flat red marked disked shaped lump. "Ow." She stated, still looking at me not even caring about her nose. Nua came over then hit me with the tilt of her sword on my head. It was a light tap I know but it felt like a damn truck hit my head then ran me over into a pit of spikes. I clutched my head and started to rock back and forth, swaying with the wind on a windy day on a hill. "Sorry, but you know you deserved that." She rubbed my head as an apology then picked me up by the shoulders. She put up the book, the one I had hit her with, back onto its shelf then grabbed my arm. "I saw you with the new kid, Alex I think is name is but anyway is he your boyfriend or something?" She smirked, taking me outside to the training area. This was where most of our classmates were, training with their swords and basic equipment on the training dummies and each other, and trying to test some of their magic. "Well our substitute teacher should be arriving soon, so we're just practicing until she gets here." Nua stated, earning lots of cheers.

"She?" I noted, backing up into someone. "Whoa, there little one. You need to be careful, you could get into some nasty trouble with you backing up into a stranger." The new person behind me said. I scurried away from her, dragging my butt across the floor until I reached Nua. It was the same woman who I saw in the hallway, the one who stopped me and tried to chase me down the hallway. "So, what's your name? You look familiar to me, by any chance do you know my little brother?" She asked, scratching her hair. "Um, my name is Rena, Rena Victoria." She stopped what she was doing then started to come up to me. Her red hair, blazing eyes started to study me with keen interest, giving me the chills. "Oh, now I know. I was in a group with you when we were in middle school together. Rena, was it? Now I remember, You were the smallest girl in the school. You should probably know me, my names Elesis, Elsword's older sister." She stated, blobbing her fist on her hand.

My eyes went wide as saucers as realization hit my face. "Eh?! You're Elsword's older sister! I didn't know that you were going to work here, Ara didn't even mention you." I stated, staring at her. "Well, it was kind of a surprise to myself but due to certain circumstances that came up..." She said, looking the other way. I looked to where she was looking but found that she was just looking at a simple tree shadow. The shadow seemed almost alive but it was just as fake as the tree was. I turned back to her, noticing that she was still looking at tree so I poked her on the cheek.  

She turned back then said, "Ah it's nothing, forget about it. Anyway, I'll be your substitue teacher." She stood up and reached put her hand. 'Something is definitely up with Elesis, she seems almost worried about something. I'll have to study her for a bit before asking her whats wrong.' I thought,  watching her get up off the ground. I took it and yanked myself up, landing my feet onto the ground. Elesis looked around then said in her commanding voice, "Just because I am leader of the 1st division of Velder Knights, doesnt mean you can slack off."

'Oh, boy...things are going to probably be lively in my life for awhile now.' I noted, walking to my class.


End file.
